The Hours
by Conilynn
Summary: A continuation of Opening Soon. Reveals the hours leading up to Edwards ultimate sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns them; I love them.**

It's been almost a month since Charlie handed me that piece of concrete. Ever since I've known him, Charlie has been a 'by the book' kind of person. There were never any grey areas for him. Always black and white. Right and wrong. Jacob's father was his best friend, almost family. He'd known Jacob since he was an infant and - I have no doubt - thought of Jacob as Bella's 'brother'. Charlie had no idea what Jacob was truly capable of. He was clueless of the things Jacob had done to Bella. That is, until my and Bella's wedding reception. Bella was Charlie's pride and joy. Bella was everything good in a person, and Jacob cut her off at the knees - in front of her father and my family. It was a side of Jacob that only Bella and I had seen until then.

I guess it's true, what they say. If you give someone enough rope, eventually they'll hang themselves with if. Jacob had been given a fuck ton of rope. Judging from the utterly painful shock written on Charlie's face, and the hate rolling off of his body, he'd begun mentally tying the noose that would be the end of Jacob Black.

A few days after Charlie's visit, someone else came to see me. Someone that, in a million years, I never would've expected. Billy Black, Jacob's father. To say that I was surprised would have been an understatement. When I walked into the visitor area and saw him sitting there in his wheel chair, I almost shit my pants. I literally had to fight the urge to turn and walk the other way. I had no idea what Billy wanted or expected. I sure as hell didn't know what to expect from him. The only thing I could think at the time was that he wanted insight into the whereabouts of his son, and he'd come to the wrong person for that.

So, I sat. Eyeballing Billy Black. He stared at me tentatively for no more that a few seconds, and then his eyes went to the floor. I'm not a mind reader, but I had the distinct impression that Billy wasn't looking for a fight. Good thing too, I just didn't have it in me any more. So, with my elbows resting on the table, I folded my hands as if I were praying.

"Hello, Edward." I knew Billy was a proud man, but I had to strain to hear his greeting and his eyes never left the floor. I almost felt bad for him. "Thank you for agreeing to see me." He fidgeted with the arm rests of his chair. He still wouldn't meet my gaze.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Black? I'm sure this isn't a social call." I said, resting my chin on top of my clasped fingers.

"I wanted to come and apologize for Jacob's behavior and actions."

"Jacob's an adult. You aren't responsible for his behavior or his actions." I said casually. I noticed that he didn't use Jacob's name in the past tense. "However I appreciate the sentiment. Apology accepted. If there's nothing else..."

"I know what he did." He met my gaze briefly. "I know everything." His voice lowering to a whisper. I sat up, ram-rod strait.

"Everything as in..." I asked cautiously.

"Everything." He said, looking in my eyes. "What he did to her on her fourteenth birthday, how he treated her - and you, your wedding reception. I know that he killed her." He knew. All of it, and he never said a fucking word. I went from calm to absolutely furious quicker than a Porsche hits sixty. At that moment, it took all of my strength not to walk over to him and smash his skull. Atleast I would've had a legitimate reason to be in this shit hole. At the very least, I had planned on talking on talking to Emmett about his next building.

"Fuck my life." I growled through clenched teeth. "You knew and said nothing. You bastard." I carefully stood and walked over to him. "How could you not say anything? Didn't you give a shit about what happened to Bella?" I raged.

"I'm sorry, Edward." His voice broke. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "You have to understand... I loved Bella like she was my own. But Jacob's my son. My flesh and blood! If you had chil..." The room was spinning. I felt as if I were in a vortex that was sucking all of the oxygen out of the room.

"What?! Had children of my own?!" I couldn't breath. I bent over resting my hands on my knees. "Goddammit, Billy! What about Charlie's child, huh? If you knew what Jacob could do, why the fuck didn't you tell someone? We could've protected her." I stood up strait and ran a shaky hand through my hair. I lowered my burning eyes to meet Billy. "And just so you know, any chance I had to have _children of my own_ died with my wife!"

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Billy openly sobbed.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Mr. Black." My voice was shaking. I couldn't wrap my head around what he'd said. My mind was reeling. My legs were shaking so badly, I was barely able to walk.

Billy Black never visited me again.

I made it back to my cell that day, visibly upset. attracting the attention of James, one of the gaurds on death row. He was a nice guy. Of all the gaurds, he was the one I was able to talk to. I didn't bother telling him of my innocence. As far as I was concerned, it was a moot point. But when he saw me, his brows furrowed, silently asking if I was alright. I shook my head and waved casually, stepping back inside my cell. I didn't have the desire or the energy it would take to get into my conversation with Billy. I just wanted to sleep.

That day was the first day in so long that I'd dreamed of her. I had imagined Bella holding a little girl that the two of us had created. But that day, I saw Bella with her. They were so beautiful together, mother and daughter. Both were mine. It was everything I had ever wanted. Bella and our child. They were walking hand in hand with me, and then they were just gone. I was alone.

Telling Billy that my chance at fatherhood died with Bella was the truth. Four days before Jacob killed her, Bella's doctor informed us that she was pregnant. Seven weeks. With the stress of Bella's job, she hadn't even realized she was late. When she started becoming symptomatic, she went to her doctor. Voila! Baby on board. We were waiting to tell our family. They never knew. They still don't. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them. It was all my fault. The night of our dinner, I insisted on getting the wine. It was for me. I lost my wife and child because I wanted some fucking wine. I could've saved them both, if only I hadn't stopped.

That day, death couldn't come soon enough for me.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**For the record, I don't know the first thing about the Dept. of Corrections in Washington. I don't know if there is a death row in that state, however, it does in this work of fiction.**

**S. M. created them; I adore them.**

Chapter Two Me and Charlie Talking

I don't sleep very often, but when I do, I can count on my dreams to take me to the only place I want to be. To Bella. To her, where I feel loved and comforted... happy. In my waking hours, I don't feel happiness. I don't feel anything except the gaping hole in my center, that gets wider when ever my dreams end. I miss her so much. Everything about her. I knew the first time her eyes captured me and locked me into her gaze that I could never be without her.

Waking up after Billy's visit had been torture. I wanted nothing more than to die. Unfortunately, death is much more patient than I am. A few days ofter Billy's visit, Warden Laraunt came to see me. He was a little melancholy. Apparantly - for a convicted murder - I was a model prisoner. At first, I was afraid that my sentence was being commuted. The thought of spending the rest of my natural life behind bars was terrifying. And I was scared, until the warden spoke.

"Cullen, how are you?" I couldn't help but notice the manilla envelope he was holding.

"Not bad, considering..." I said quietly, eyeing the envelope.

"I know you didn't kill your wife, Edward." That shocked the shit out of me. I had never spoken to Laruant about Bella.

"What makes you think that, Sir?" I asked cautiously.

"I've read your file. I've been doing this job for longer that I care to remember." He took a deep breath and let it out loudly. "I know a killer when I see one. You aren't a killer."

"And..?'

"I don't understand." Of course he didn't. He had a wife and family to go home to. "Why don't you enlighten me, and I'll give you the contents of this envelope that you can't seem to take your eyes off of."

"Okay." I started. "It's simple. When Bella died, I died. Everything we wanted, hoped for, dreamed about, is gone. It was taken when she was taken." I spoke matter of factly. His brows furrowed, and he urged me to continue with a nod. "We were thirteen when we met. I fell in love with her then, and I'm still in love with her. The only reason I haven't killed myself is because I'll never see her again if I do. I can't live if she's not alive. I can't breath, it hurts my heart to beat, I can barely eat or sleep. I have to be with her - even if it means my death."

"Well, Edward, I can somewhat relate." He exhaled softly. "I don't know what I would do without my family. So, here." He handed me the envelope. I opened it and scanned the first few pages. Legal gobbledy-gook, and then it caught my attention I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands. The warden set a hand on my shoulder, "You're don't belong here, Edward." He stood and walked away.

My date of execution was set. In just thirty one days, I would be put to death, courtesy of the Washington State Department of Corrections, by lethal injection. For the second time in over eight years, I felt a twinge of happiness, and huge relief.

Ten days later, I was in the visitor area, face to face with Charlie. He had a grin on his face and a paper bag in his hand. I couldn't help but smirk at the look on Charlie's face. His smile was infectious. Bella had the exact same color eyes. She favored him more than Renee - who never visited - so it was comforting to me to have Charlie here. He had instilled his values in Bella and raised her, essentially made her into the person that I fell in love with. I can't even begin to show him my appreciation and gratitude for her, for allowing me to love her.

"Edward, have a seat. I brought you something."

"Good to see you, Charlie." I said as I sat at a table with him. "So, what's in the bag?'

I laughed out loud when Charlie opened the bag and pulled out two six packs of good 'ole Vitamin R. Was this even legal? It didn't even matter. I was about to have a beer with a man I considered to be my second father.

"Charlie, can you do this?" I said, giggling.

"Hell, Son, I'm a cop. I can set up residence out side of your cell if I want to!" He handed me a can. It was cold. I popped the top and took a long drink. It was good.

"Damn, this is good." I sighed. "I've missed beer."

"Well, pace yourself, we have ten cans to go." We clicked our cans together and commenced to getting drunk.

After two beers, I was feeling warm and fuzzy. The last time Charlie and I had beers together was a several months before Bella died. We had thrown a Superbowl party, cheering for the Seahawks. They didn't win, but it was still a good time, one of the best I can remember.

"Billy Black came to see me." I said, opening my third beer. Charlie's snapped in my direction, but he didn't say anything. "He said he wanted to apologize for everything Jacob had done to me and Bella."

"Really?" Charlie said, looking at the floor.

"Yep. He said that he knows that Jacob was the one who..." I couldn't even finish the statement. "He never spoke of Jacob in the past tense. Does Billy know about Jacob?"

"Not unless Emmett told him, which I highly doubt. Emmett likes to gloat, but what we did, we did for Bella."

"He knew alot ot things, Charlie. Things, that if we had known, might have saved her." Charlie continued to look at me, but remained silent, as if urging me to continue. "Did you know, that on Bella's fourteenth birthday, Jacob tried to force himself on her? She ended the friendship with him, but that didn't stop him from inflicting the verbal and mental abuse that she endured. For years, he tormented both of us. I even offered to walk away, thinking that it would stop if I weren't around. We were in high school. Remember when we didn't see each other for a week?"

"I remember." He nodded. "Bella was a damn zombie. Esme called to see how she was doing, because you'd locked yourself in your room and refused to come out. She said that you blocked the door with a chair so that they couldn't get in. Did she really leave your meals outside the door?" I nodded, taking a drink of beer. "She was worried about you and Bella,"

"Yeah, well.. alot of good it did. I stayed away, which sucked for both of us, and Jacob was still a bastard to her." I finished my beer and opened the fourth can. "What you saw at the reception was just a taste of how he treated her. I can't say I'm sorry about what happened to him. I'm only sorry that it didn't bring her back." My voice broke. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, Charlie. They died because of me."

"Bullshit, boy! You had nothing to do with either of them! Jacob killed Bella, I killed Jacob. It's that simple." Charlie huffed.

I stood up, swaying slightly and turned to Charlie, waving the hand that held my beer. "I don't give a fuck about Jacob Black! That mother fucker destroyed my life!" I cried. "He took them from me.. he took them from all of us."

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about?"

I fell to my knees, spilling the beer. I couldn't stop the tears. I wanted to wash away the memories of the last eight years, that stuck to me like filth. I wanted to run and hide, and cut out every ounce of hurt that invaded my body like a cancer. Ultimately, I just wanted what I couldn't have - Bella and our baby. I looked up at Charlie through my tears.

"She was pregnant, Charlie. We'd just found out." I sobbed, almost laughing at the complete fuckery of the situation. "We hadn't had a chance to tell anyone. We were celebrating Bella's job and the pregnancy. I stopped to get a bottle of wine. If I hadn't stopped, I would've been there... Bella would still be alive if I hadn't stopped... our baby..." I felt Charlie's arms around my shoulders. It was uncharacteristic for Charlie to show affection. That just wasn't the type of person he was. Not that he wasn't loving or even compassionate, but he rarely showed affection. He let me sit there and cry for everything that we'd lost, because I wasn't the only one suffering...Charlie Swan suffered too.

"How far along was she?" Charlie whispered.

"Seven weeks." I said, still crying. "I keep dreaming of Bella with a little girl. She's so beautiful... she has Bella's eyes and skin, and my hair color, except it's long and wavy. I don't know her name, but I know that she's ours."

Charlie pulled me up off of the floor and helped me sit at the table. We were the only ones in the room. There was a gaurd outside the door to the visitor area, but he never disturbed us, despite what he saw or heard. I'm guessing that Charlie used his influence with the warden to ensure our privacy.

"Edward, I want you to listen to me, and listen good." Charlie said, sniffing back his tears. "I've been a cop for a long time, and I can tell the difference between a good person, and one that's not so good. When Bella started 'growing up' I saw how Jacob would look at her. It was like she was the appetizer at the beginning of a seven course meal. It was disgusting, and that's why I didn't encourage a relationship between the two of them. I also saw how you looked at her. It was always adoring. I knew when you two were kids that you would end up together. I didn't like having to let my little girl go, but I knew that she chose the better man, and I knew that you would always do your best to take care of her. Edward, you did that. You did what you could, and you did right by her. I couldn't ask for more than that." He hesitated for a few seconds. "For you to sit here and tell me that this was all your fault is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

I stopped crying and wiped my eyes. They were red rimmed and puffy, and they ached. My head was starting to throb.

"I got my date of execution. Ten days ago." I said

"When?"

"Three weeks." Charlie nodded. "Before you say anything, yes, I'm going through with it. I don't expect you or anyone else to understand, but I have to. I don't have a choice, I never did when it came to Bella. You know that as well as everyone else." I shook my head, opening my fifth beer. "I've always known, from the moment I saw her, that I could never live without Bella. It took the span of one heatbeat to realize it. There's always been this...I don't know, pull... I've felt. I'm still in love with her, Charlie. I still want her and need her. Hell, I can remember how she tasted when I'd kiss her. I was dead the second her heart stopped, and truthfully, I'd rather join them both in death than live without them.

"I know you'll go through with it. Even if this ball could be stopped, I know you'd find a way to die." Charlie said somberly. "It just hurts, Edward. I know you're not mine, but it feels like I'm losing another child."

"You've always treated me like a son." I said. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for sharing Bella with me."

"It's been a pleasure, Edward. Now, drink your beer."

So I did. We sat and polished off two six packs between us. We talked like we haven't in years. We laughed and shared stories about me and Bella when we were kids. We talked about my family, things that mattered, and things that didn't. It was just me and Charlie talking. It was good. Charlie left way past visiting hours, but he hugged me and promised to be back in three weeks. I trusted him implicitly.


	3. Chapter 3

**S M. created them. I need them.**

Chapter Three One Night a Day

I had always welcomed Charlie's visits. I'd come to depend on them. Charlie thought of me as a son, a fact that always comforted me. Bella and I loved each other in a way that only we understood, but not a soul on the planet loved her the way her father did. Charlie entrusted her to me... had faith in me. He knew that I would never - could never - hurt Bella. Spending time with someone who loved her as much - if not more - as I do, has given me the strength I have so desperately needed. My only thought, after he left, was that I would miss him terribly.

Whether it was the alcahol or exhaustion, or a combination of both, my body forcably induced itself into a deep sleep. Since coming to this place, I had been unable to sleep for more than a few hours at a time. Sleeping alone is something I'd never gotten used to. My bunk, only big enough for one person, still felt like a vast, desolate place. Not at all like the bed Bella and I shared. In those few hours of fretful slumber, I could always count on Bella to lead me to her when I needed her the most, giving me temporary peace of mind. I clung to my dreams of her. They kept me sane in my waking hours.

That night, in my unconcious state, Bella didn't disappoint. Then again, she never did. My _Bella dreams_ were usually random, in frequency and content. At first, it was her, or her and me together. More recently, Bella stars with a little girl, and occasionally I'm with them. I told Charlie that I knew the little girl to belong to Bella and me. I attempted to describe the little girl to Charlie. It wasn't easy, the details seemed to be hazy, or linger just outside my conciousness. But I knew who she was. I had never been more sure of anything. She was ours... she is ours.

The moment my eyes closed, Bella appeared. I immediately knew where we were. She didn't speak as she took my hand and led me through the front door of our home. I felt that familiar tingle of Bella's touch. Never, in my life, had I experienced anything like her touch. It was absolutely electrifying, even in my dreams. Bella and I walked, hand in hand, through the living room, into the kitchen - where she died - and out through the back door. She hadn't changed, and I found that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Before we stepped off of the patio, into the yard, she turned to me and smiled. God, she was so beautiful. Bella cupped my cheek and kissed me chastely. I could taste her; that taste had been embrazened into the back of my throat. In that moment, I wanted her so badly. I wanted to take my wife into my arms and pull her close to me... just to_ feel_ her against my body. Bella's scent invaded my senses to the point of incoherency. I couldn't think. All I could do was feel. And I felt all of her love for me. Love that she took with her and saved - just for me - for my dreams.

"Edward," She whispered. "Our daughter wants to meet her father."

Bella, still cupping my cheek, turned to look over her shoulder at the perfect child. She was a vision. I had vaguely described her to Charlie, but seeing her, being able to touch her, was far beyond the realm of any description I could ever give. So much like her mother, and yet, like me as well. The idea that I helped to create such a magical, extraordinary little creature was almost incomprehensible to me. Our child smiled at me, and carefully walked toward us. She took Bella's hand and looked up at me with the same eyes that captivated me so many years ago. She had the most transluscent skin almost pearly. It was flawless, with a hint of blush on the apples of her cheeks. Her hair was the exact shade as mine, and as I'd imagined, hung in thick curls almost to her waiste. Bella nodded to me, encouraging me to speak to the little girl. I knealt down to where I was eye level with her. Truly, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and I couldn't help but be awed by the sheer perfection of her.

"Hi, Daddy, you have pretty hair." Her little cherubic voice pierced my soul. I gasped and pulled her to me, breathing in her sweet scent. I felt my eyes sting, and for the first time in my dreams, I didn't stop the tears.

"Hi, Sweet Girl, you have pretty hair, too." I whispered, through my silent sobs. I felt Bella's hand twirling her fingers in the hair on the nape of my neck. "What's your name, Honey?"

"Mommy calls me 'Baby Girl', She chimed. "We're waiting for you, so you and Mommy can name me together. Mommy said that you will be with us real soon."

"I will, Sweet Girl, and I promise, I'll be with you and Mommy forever and ever." She played with my hair and rubbed my cheek with her tiny hand. She kissed both of my cheeks and let out a little giggle at the rough stubble that tickled her. It was almost too much to bear.. The joy I felt when my daughter touched me was indescribable, and incomparable to any emotion I'd ever experienced. Everything I had ever wanted was right here, waiting for me.

The three of us played for what seemed like hours, but not nearly long enough. I chased Bella and Sweet Girl, then they chased me. I pushed them on the swings, that incidentally, I didn't put in the back yard, and built sand castles with my daughter in her imaginary sand box. She let me hold her doll - named Esme - and I put Sweet Girl on my shoulders, and held her up so she could touch the leaves that hung from the lower tree limbs. I was rewarded with hugs and kisses I gave back and held on as tight as I could, for as long as I could, to both of my girls. My girls - my wife and daughter. This was the life I wanted - the life that was meant to be mine. The life that would be mine in three, very long, seemingly endless weeks.

The little girl smiled at me and turned to walk away. She stopped and ran back into my embrace. "I love you, Daddy." She said. Time came to a standstill. Those word, in the sweet voice, coming from this wonderfully, amazing child that I thought was lost to me, made the last eight years of misery worth every second.

"I love you so much, Sweet Girl." I choked, struggling to let her go, remembering that she's mine.

"I's okay, Edward" Bella said, pulling me to my feet. She lead me to a small bench - which I didn''t remember - in our back yard.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the little girl. Bella snaked her arm through mine and rested her head on my shoulder. It was my dream to be with them. To love them and stay with them forever.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I hung my head Even in my dreams it was hard to face her, knowing that I'd failed her - and our child - miserably. "I wasn't there to protect you... it's my fault." I whispered. I dropped my head, overwhelmed by my dispair, and consumed by guilt.

"No, Edward." She said, turning to face me. "You loved me." The emotion in her eyes was so pure and true, I couldn't _not_ believe her. As if she were able to read my thoughts, her gaze intense. "You never failed me." She said softly. "You gave me everything I could ever want. You gave me you... and you gave me _her_." She nodded over her shoulder. "Guilt is a useless emotion, Edward, and it doesn't exist here." She spoke ernestly. "You have absolutely nothing to feel guilty for."

"I love you... I can't be without you. I never could."

"I love you, Edward." She whispered "Since the beginning of time, my heart has always been yours. It will be yours until time stops." She kissed me passionately, sending a jolt of electricity to my center.

"I'll be with you soon, love, both of you. We'll never be apart again." I vowed.

"You have to go back now, Edward. Don't worry, we'll be waiting for you." Bella's voice sounded muffled and far away. I started moving backwards, away from her and our daughter. I slowly moved through the house, taking the same path in reverse, and exited through the front door. I found myself feeling very calm and at ease. I knew I would see them again.

I awakened with a jerk. I was sweating profusely, and I smelled like beer. I took a needed deep breath and brought my hands to my face and wiped away tears. James stepped in front of my cell door and asked if I was alright. I assured him that I was, that the day had been long, and I was just really tired. James, then surprised me. He stared at me for a few seconds, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You're a good guy, Cullen."

We exchanged nods, and James walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Somewhere In Time

Time passes. It's inevitable. However slowly, it does pass, even for me. I wanted those three weeks to be over. I wanted nothing more than sleep... my permanent sleep, to be where I was meant to be. With Bella and Sweet Girl. I was living the last week of my life with great anticipation.

I was grateful to Charlie for giving me time with them. Whether or not he intended to, that's essentially what he did. My alcahol induced coma - temporary as it was - gave me a just a glimpse into my future. My body would cease to exist, but my soul would forever be with my girls. I couldn't wait.

After my dream, I wondered if it was truly possible that it _was_ real. It certainly _felt_ real. I remembered every detail. The taste of Bella's lips, her scent, the way my body reacted to her. God, she felt good. She was the same. She was my home. Bella's body, her mind, and her heart were my comfort, my solace. Where I could go for absolution and peace. Here, where a million different thoughts would flash through my mind, felt uneasy and disheartening. With her, I felt peace, not just at peace, but like a feeling of complete well being wrapped itself around me like a warm blanket.

While Bella remained unchanged, clearly, Sweet Girl had not. Bella was barely two months pregnant when she died. And, while I'm not complaining about my daughter, theoretically, she should be seven years old. This didn't occur to me until I was wide awake. I couldn't figure out whether Sweet Girl was a manifestation of my desire to have her, or simply a figment of my imagination. But she was just as real as her mother. What struck me as most bizarre was her age. How could a child, who is supposed to be seven, not age beyond three or four? Was there some sort of rift in the space-time continueum of my dreams that allowed time to slow down by half? Or maybe a tear in the fabric of time itself? What about her gender? Why wasn't she a boy? When Bella found out she was pregnant, we weren't worried about the sex of the baby. We just wanted a healthy child. I'd imagined Bella with a little girl, more than once, but never a boy.

The only thing I knew - that I needed to know- was that when my time here was through, Bella and Sweet Girl would be waiting for me. That was my absolute truth. Until Charlie's impromptu visit, it was my only truth.

James led me to the visitor area, informing me that I could take all the time I needed. When I stepped through that door, and took in Charlie's expression, I was stunned into silence. He looked as though he had witnessed the second coming of Christ. His eyes were as big as saucers. He looked haggard and worn, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Charlie, what the hell?"

"I saw them, Edward!" He almost yelled. He was pacing like a mad man. "I fucking saw them!" I was surprised by Charlie's expletive. In fact, in all the years that I'd known him, Charlie had never used a four letter word any harsher that 'shit'.

"Charlie, you're freaking me out a little, you need to calm down." I said. "Take a deep breath, and tell me who you saw."

Charlie closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He, haphazzardly made his way to a table and sat down. Under almost any circumstance, Charlie is in complete control of himself. To be quite frank, he looked dangerously close to shitting himself. Charlie lifted his hands to his face, dragging them through his hair. "Bella and the baby." He whispered.

"Come again?"

_"Bella and the baby!_" He shrieked. I have never, ever heard Charlie Swan shriek. "Last night. I went to bed, like I always do. Nothing different, nothing out of the ordinary. A regular night, you know? I heard something in the kitchen, so I went to check it out. I didn't really know what I expected to find. A mouse, a transient digging through my fridge, I just didn't fucking know. When I got into the kitchen, I about damn died _right there!_ Bella and the most beautiful child I've ever seen, were sitting at the table eating my fucking freshest catch!" He shrieked, again. "Bella made_ hush-puppies and fucking slaw!"_

I almost laughed. I didn't, fearing I would hunormously offend the man I considered to be a second father to me, but I really wanted to. Charlie appeared to be teetering on the cusp of insanity, and if I hadn't known better, I would have sworn he was in the middle of a really disturbing acid trip.

"What did you do?" I asked cautiously.

_"I sat down and ate!"_ He said sarcastically. "Christ, Edward! What do you think I did? I about shit myself!" He was trembling and his arms were flailing wildly. He turned to me and grasped my shoulders. "Edward, do you realize what I'm saying to you? My daughter and grandchild were sitting at my kitchen table, in the middle of the night, eating the fish that I caught yesterday. I saw them.. eating." Clearly, Charlie believed what he saying. His eyes were almost willing me to believe it as well.

"Tell me everything." I said insistantly.

"Edward, I think I'm pretty open minded for my age. I've seen alot of shit, but this... this is definately a first for me. She was the same. And that little girl... my God. Perfection with skin, I swear. That sweet little voice, I couldn't help but love her, Edward." His pleading eyes, shining with tears. Charlie smiled so wide, he actually looked twenty years younger. "Bella said she wanted to let me know that she was okay, and she wanted me to meet the baby. When I asked her what her name was, she said, 'My daddy calls me..."

"Sweet Girl." I whispered. My breath hitched. I knew Charlie was telling me the truth. He threw his arms around my shoulders and held me while I cried.

"Bella told me not to worry about you. She said that you would be with her soon enough, and you three would be a family, like you were always meant to be. She knows about Jake. She said she hates that I lowered myself to his level, but she understands why Emmett and I did what we did. They're waiting for you Edward, they always have been."

"Do you understand, now?"

"I do son, and I have no doubt that when you get to them, you'll take care of them."

"Hey Charlie? How was the fish?"

"Pretty damn good."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five All in the Family

Finally! Someone understands! I honestly thought Charlie was going to have a stroke in front of me. He was terribly excited. At first, I thought he was drunk, but I didn't smell alcahol on him. Then I thought he was just plain crazy. We were getting down to the wire and I knew that Charlie was having just as hard a time with this as my own parents were.

But he saw her. He saw them both.

He said he was wide awake and he ate with them. Fish - Bella's recipe. God, that sounded so good. I had missed her cooking so much. I wondered why Bella only came to me in my dreams, but visited her father while he was awake. I could only guess that she didn't want Sweet Girl in such a desolate place. I couldn't blame her, I didn't want either of them here. Since this place was my home - however temporary - I couldn't fathom seeing my wife and child here.

One week before I was to be executed, I had another visit. I was surprised when James came to get me. I hadn't really talked to James that much. If I'd met him outside of these walls, I'm sure we would have become friends. He wore a wedding band, so I assume he was married, but it never came up in any of our brief conversations.

"You're pretty popular, Cullen." James said with a smirk.

"James, I know when regular visiting hours are. Why is the warden allowing me to have visitors when, clearly, this isn't 'visitor time'? I asked.

"The warden likes you Cullen. I like you. You don't get into trouble, you don't cause a bunch of shit like some of these low lifes. You're perfectly content to do your time, and you don't complain about the shitty food or the conditions that are forced on you here. Fuck, Cullen. You don't have a bad bone in your body. We all know that. We can see it. We know that you didn't kill your wife. We don't understand why you're on death row, and honestly, it isn't our job to question why you are, but we all know that you're innocent. That's why we allow it." He said.

"Thank you, James." It was really all that I could say. He led me down the long corridors that seperated death row from the rest of the prison, and into the visitor area. I was completely shocked to find my brother and sister stand there.. Emmett and Alice were solemn looking. I thought maybe it had to do with the fact that I would be dying in a week, but I was wrong.

"Edward!" Alice cried. She threw herself into my arms and sobbed almost uncontrollably. "I saw her, Edward... Bella, I saw her." She cried. "She had the sweetest little girl with her. She was so beautiful, Edward... she looked like you."

I held Alice close to me, and cried just as I had with Charlie. "Come on, lets sit down."

"I saw her too, Bro... both of them." Emmett's voice cracked.

"She was in my closet, with my favorite coffee." Alice sniffed. "She was going through my clothes, and the little girl was trying on all of my jewlry. I thought I was halucinating, but I drank the coffee and it was wonderful."

"What did she bring you, Emmett?": I asked, still holding Alice.

"Cookies. You remember the ones she used to make... just for me, on my birthday? I loved those fucking cookies." Emmett's voice broke again. "They were so good, I ate all of them."

"It would seem that Bella's making her rounds. She paid Charlie a visit a few days ago. He said that he ate fish with Bella and the baby." I smirked. "You should've seen him, it was the funniest thing. He was in hysterics when he came to see me. I wonder if she's visited Mom and Dad yet."

"Edward, she told me about Jacob" Alice said. "I always knew that you had nothing to do with her death, but why did Jacob do it? I thought he cared about Bella."

"He didn't give two shits about her. The things he would say to her, Alice. He wanted her, but not because he cared about her. He killed her because he couldn't have her."

"What about the baby? Who is she?" She asked.

"She's my daughter." I whispered. "A few days before she died, Bella and I found out that she was pregnant. We didn't have a chance to tell anyone. For the last eight years, I'd imagined Bella with a little girl who had her eyes and long hair the same shade as mine. Never a boy, just Sweet Girl. After her death, it seemd like a moot point. But they visit me, when I need them the most"

"She's gorgeous, Bro."

"Yes she is. Charlie called her 'perfection with skin'. I smiled. "What about you, Em? Where did you see them?"

"My office." He replied. "I sat down at my desk, and there was a box there. When I opened it, I about shit. It was full of those cookies. Then I heard her. She said, 'Go ahead Em, they're your favorite.' She wanted to tell me... thank you for taking care of... Jacob."

"What do you mean, Emmett?" Alice asked, quietly.

"Alice... it's complicated." Em said. "Well, actually, it's not really all that complicated, it's just not something that I can openly talk about."

"Emmett, we're not out in the fucking street, just tell me!" Alice shouted. James peered in the small window of the door leading to the visitor area. I put a hand in the air to let him know everything was ok.

"Alright, Christ... calm down." He said, holding his hands out in front of him. "Jacob..._ revealed_ himself to Edward, after he..." He said softly. "Anyway, Edward told me and Charlie, and we took care of him... it."

I was watching them intently. I knew that this wasn't a subject that Emmett ever wanted to think about, much less discuss. I could understand Alice's curiosity, hell, I'd been curious about that little chunk of concrete, but I didn't ask questions. It was enough to know that Jacob was dead. As far as I was concerned, he should've been rotting since Bella's fourteenth birthday.

"Took care of it _how?"_ She asked.

"Jacob bailed," He satrted. "It took a while, but when Charlie tracked Jacob down, he called me and asked me if I'd be willing to help him. I loved Bella as much as I love you, Alice. I couldn't say no. What that piece of shit did to her, what he'd been doing for _years_, Alice. He tormented her, and Alice, it didn't stop at Bella. He took advantage of every moment he could to torment Edward too. He needed to pay for what he did." Emmett said. "I won't go into the details, frankly they don't matter. What does matter is that little bastard is buried deep enough that _nobody_ will ever find him. Right under Bella's building."

"Opening soon." I said with a smirk.

"I guess Charlie gave you that piece of concrete, Edward?" I nodded. "Yeah, he kept one for himself too. So did I. You know, there isn't alot in my life that I can be proud of, but I'm damn proud of that building. So is Bella, she told me she was. You're kid is something else. She called me 'Unca Em'. She does look just like you. She took all of my paper clips and made this long chain with them. Here," He said, handing me something, "She told me to give this to her daddy." He handed me a little bracelet, made out of paper clips. I smiled as my eyes started to sting, and slipped the bracelet around my wrist.

"Edward," Alice said softly. "Bella told me that you would be with her and the baby, soon. She said that she would take care of you and that I shouldn't worry, that this is what you want."

"It is. Why do you think I've never tried to defend myself? I can't be without her. I can't be here if she's not here."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Alice, since the day I met her, my life has depended on hers. Jacob took everything from me, and yeah he's paid for it, but it doesn't bring back what I lost. What we all lost. I know you may not understand, and that's okay, but look at it from a different perspective. What if it were Jasper? Could you cope? Could you live a life without him?"

"No. I wouldn't even want to try." She whispered.

"Then please, try to understand why I'm doing this. I love her, Alice. I'm still in love with her. I can't be without her, I never could. Besides, even if I wanted out of this situation, it's a little late."

"I know. I'm just going to miss you so much."

"It'll be fine, Alice. Once everything is done, I'll be fine. What about you Em? You're pretty quiet." I said.

"Hell,, Bro, you're gonna do what you need to do, just like I did. I just wish I had some more of those fucking cookies."


	6. Chapter 6

While I sat in that witness room, with Edward's family, I couldn't help but think back to the day when I met the boy who would become a son to me.

When Jacob and Bella were little, I always assumed that he'd be the one to steal her heart. Since our families were so close, it made sense to me that one day we would all merge into one big family. I knew that Bella thought of Jacob as a brother, and nothing more, but I couldn't help but wish for a relationship to develope between them. I'd known Jacob since he was a toddler, and genuinely thought he was a good kid. Then it happened. Just one look changed everything.

A few months before Bella's fourteenth birthday - a warm Saturday morning - Bella decided she wanted to wash the cruiser, since I was off duty. She was dressed in a pair of cut-off's and a swimsuit top. I didn't like it - at all - but I figured being outside with her would stave off the shit bums. She had been expecting Edward to come over to help, but he was running late, and promised her he'd be there as soon as possible. I liked Edward. He was so crazy about Bella, I had no doubt that he was going to be doing most of the work.

So, when Billy and Jacob pulled up, imagine my surprise when I watched Jacob eyeball Bella up one side and down the other like she was a prime cut of steak. That little bastard leered at her. He kept licking his lips and clenching his hands into fists. He even smacked his chops. I was so damned disgusted, I wanted to slap his eyes through the back of his fucking head. He stiffened when he looked at me. He'd been caught, and he knew it. About that time, Edward arrived, swooning over Bella. Jacob looked at Edward like he wished Edward were dead..

As much as I hated to admit it, I could see from the look on Jacob's face that there would be trouble.

Bella met Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen at the beginning of the previous school year. Their father, Carlisle was set to head the surgery department at the local hospital. He and Esme Cullen moved the family to Forks from Chicago. They wanted their children to grow up in a safer environment. Forks was boring as hell and definately safe. I liked the family immediately, I could tell hey were good people.

That Alice was the most hyper little thing I'd ever seen. She was tiny, and looked like she needed little fairy wings and a bag of pixie dust. She had bright, shiny, blue eyes, and jet black hair that was short and spikey. She considered herself, even then, to be a little fashion guru, and insisted on attempting to dress Bella constantly. Bella hated it. Despite the personality differences, Alice and Bella adored each other. Alice became a constant fixture in Bella's life, and if Alice wasn't at my house, then Bella was at the Cullen's.

Edward would occasionaly accompany Alice. He was a little taller than Bella and gangly as hell. And Lord, that hair! It was the oddest color and completely out of control. Most of the time, he looked posessed. His eyes were as green as grass. He was quite, but always polite. He would get tongue tied around Bella, and that girl had him wrapped around her little finger. It was funny to watch him with the girls. They put that boy through hell, making him do dishes and dust. Woman's work, and it was the funniest thing to see him in an apron. I came home from work one afternoon, and found him vaccuming my living room. He looked at me and said, 'Bella asked me to.' He was so whipped. I knew then that if he would vaccum for her, he would do anything, because truthfully, as much as I loved Bella's mother, I wouldn't touch a vaccum

Since Emmett was old enough to drive, the Cullen kids would pick Bella up for school and drop her off at the end of the day. I wasn't always home, but on the days that I was, I would watch Edward walk Bella to the door - usually carrying her books - and wait until she was safely inside before stepping off of the porch. What I noticed more than anything was the way he would look at her. Like the sun rose in her back side. Doesn't matter how much you try to hide your feelings, your eyed don't lie. Edward was crazy about Bella. He was always respectful, and never looked at her like she was something to eat. That impressed me from the get-go. I liked that boy.

Emmett was a sports nut. He watched and played. He was a big kid. At first, I thought he may be some sort of steroidal neanderthal. But the kid with the huge muscles, dimples, and blue eyes was a big teddy-bear I liked Emmet from the moment I met him. He looked out for Bella - treated her like a little sister. He was as fiercely protective of her as he was Alice, but teased Bella relentlessly. Drove her crazy. Emmett told me he like to make her blush. Bella was horribly clumsy, and Emmett took to calling her 'Miss Grace'. It wasn't long before Edward and Bella were 'together'. I didn't encourage or discourage it. I liked Edward and as long as he kept treating my daughter the way he had been, I was okay with them. After that Saturday in June, I was glad that Bella had Edward. But I was even more glad that she had Emmett.

Bella and the Cullens were thick as thieves all through high school. Bella began to avoid Jacob shortly after her fourteenth birthday, I didn't know why, but from what I'd seen prior, I didn't think it was a bad thing for her to spend as little time with Jacob as possible. I couldn't explain it at the time, it just seemed to me like she was a little afraid of him. I never pushed the issue with her though. I knew she had good friends in the Cullens. Edward and Bella were joined at the hip. It didn't matter where they were, he went where she went and vise-versa.

There was a brief period between their junior and senior years, when Edward and Bella 'took a break', so Bella said. She was about as miserable as I'd ever seen her, and I really wanted to kick the shit out of Edward. I was pissed as hell at him for hurting my little girl. I wasn't surprised when Esme called to check on Bella. That's just how she was, and I knew that Esme thought of Bella as part of the family. Hell, me too for that matter. Esme told me that Edward wasn't faring much better, that he'd practically barricaded himself in his room and refused to eat. After about a week, he showed up on my front porch looking like hammered shit. He hadn't shaved, smelled like he hadn't showered, and his eye were swolled and red, like he'd cried for the last week. He said he couldn't stay away anymore, even if it was for Bella's sake. I had no idea - until three weeks ago - what he meant, but I felt so sorry for the boy, that I brought him in and gave him a beer to calm him down. He and Bella reattatched themselves to each other that day.

They went to college together, and when they graduated, Edward and Bella got married. I'd never seen my little girl so happy, and Edward looked at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It was a happy occasion, and even though the Swans didn't merge with the family I originally thought we would, I was proud to associate my family with the Cullen's. The day was perfect for Edward and Bella. The wedding went off without a hitch. It wasn't until the reception that shit hit the fan.

Jacob blew in like he was cock of the walk, drunker than a barrell of monkies, spewing the most vile things at Bella. Everyone was absolutely shocked - myself included - except the kids. Bella just cowered into Edwards side, and I swear, til my dying day, that if Edward could've shot bullets out of his eyes, Jacob Black would've been dead - a thousand times over - long before now. I did what any Cheif of Police and father of the bride would do. I laid that little bastard out and locked him up. He woke up in my jail the next day, and I made it crystal clear to him that if he came within ten miles of my daughter, her husband, or anyone even remotely related to the Swans or Cullens, and I would personally see to it that he'd be the bait for my next catch. I guess he thought I was kidding.

When I got that phone call, I can't even begin to describe how I felt. There simply aren't words for it. The thing is, Edward couldn't lie, especially to me. I knew the second I looked in his eye's that he didn't do it. But he damn sure knew who did. And so did I. I knew it, just as sure as God made little green apples. When Bella died, my relationship with Billy Black was strained - at best. It had been since the wedding. For some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to give two shits about it. To me, any man who condones the kind of behavior that Jacob displayed, especially from his own son, isn't worth the powder to blow him up. Jacob started digging his own grave on Bella's wedding day. He sealed his own coffin when her took her from me.

When Edward told me about the baby, I wanted to kill that little fucker all over again. The beer I drank with Edward, didn't do a damn thing to calm me down. Not since Bella's death had Edward looked so defeated. And I just wanted to puke. That was when Edward told me about the shit Jacob had been pulling. For years he harassed her - and Edward. Edward told me how he tried staying away, thinking Jacob would leave her alone. But like Edward said, 'Alot of good it did'. Since I couldn't kill Jacob twice, I did the next best thing. Apparantly, Billy knew about everything that Jacob had done to Bella and Edward, so three weeks ago, I paid my old friend a visit. I wanted him to know that he'd lost Jacob. I wanted him to know that Jacob was never coming back - ever. I wanted him to to feel the crushing agony of losing a child. Mostly, I just wanted him to know that I was the one responsible, and there was exactly dick he could do about it. I was grateful to Emmett. The Cullens loved Bella almost as much as I did, and I knew I could count on Emmett to help me. And he did, too. He made sure that Jacob was buried under so much concrete and steel, it would take a dump truck load of C4 to uncover him. It sure felt good to give Edward that piece of concrete. In fact, it felt so good, I kept a little piece for myself. So did Emmett. He loved Bella and built his last building for her.

When I saw Bella last week, I thought I'd died. Seeing her and that baby, my grand-daughter, was unbelievable. It was incredible. That little girl was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on, even if it was my imagination. But they touched me. I ate fish with them, Bella's recipe. I couldn't wait to tell Edward. I knew he was the only one who would understand, and he did. He'd seen them and touched them, too. I didn't understand until I saw Bella, why Edward chose this fate. Fate. I never really believed in fate, until I saw her. I knew that she shared some kind of profound connection with Edward, and when I told him it was hard for me to let her go, I meant it. Hardest damn thing I ever did. I also knew how hard it would've been to try to keep them apart, so I didn't even attempt it. I realized that sometimes even death couldn't kill love like that. It was once in a life time, and if I were being honest with myself, I was jealous of that, because never in my life had I felt that kind of love.

I hated visiting Edward in prison. I wanted to take him fishing and go to ball games. I wanted to have a beer with my son-in-law away from maximum security. It was total bullshit that I couldn't, but I could visit him faithfully. I loved him that much, so that's what I did.

Edward didn't want anything special for his last meal, just fish. Bella's recipe. And hush puppies and slaw. He also wanted some kind of cookie that Bella always made for Emmett, and Alice's favorite Coffee. And a cooler full of beer. We were to make sure there was enough for everyone in the family. So, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, who married Alice, and I went fishing. We caught enough for all of us, and the next morning, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, Emmett's wife, prepared everything according to Bella's recipes. We packed it all up and went to the prison. It wasn't the same without Bella, but we were able to enjoy a nice meal, and be together, even if it was for just a little while. My heart broke for Carlise and Esme. They helped me bury Bella, and I would help them bury Edward. We were family. It did little to ease the pain for any of us, for we would feel Edwards loss, just as strongly as we'd felt Bella's. None the less, we would get through it together.

We spent that last full day with Edward. Our son and brother. We talked and laughed, and cried. Alot. He seemed calm, almost serene. Edward was never one for dramatics, and that day was no different. He tried to reassure his mother and sister that he would be better once everything was over. Alice seemed to understand what he was saying. He told his father that he was always proud to be a Cullen, and wished he could've followed in Carlisles footsteps. He thanked Emmett for looking out for Bella - Emmett knew what Edward meant, and he thanked Jasper for being a loyal friend. Edward turned to me. He thanked me for allowing him to love my daughter, and he promised me that he would be with her soon, and that he would never fail her again. I loved that boy. It almost killed me to let him go. I watched him grow - just like his parents - into one of the best men I had ever known. I loved him because, even though he wasn't mine, he was part of me because he was part of Bella. I loved him because, even though we suffered, he suffered more. And that's what I told him. He told us that he loved us and he would miss us.

Less than twenty four hours later, we - Edwards family - were sitting in the witness room waiting for Edward to be brought in. Although he insisted it wasn't necessary, his family didn't want him to die alone. He said he wouldn't be alone. But we were there. He was escorted in by two guards, both of whom shook his hand. No cuffs or shackles, and Edward was dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He smiled and nodded when he saw us. He jumped up on a gurney and laid down, keeping his right arm out to his side. Normally, his limbs would be strapped down, but Edward was more than willing to cooperate, but the nurse just smiled at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. An IV, that was attatched to a series of hoses connected to three syringes, was attatched to his arm. Once the IV was in placed, he reached into his shirt pocked with his left hand and pulled out a photo that I had given him. It was him and Bella on their wedding day. On the back of the photo, I had written four words; 'You never failed her'. He just smiled and nodded. He looked over to his left side, and I saw her. Bella. She smiled at me. She sat Sweet Girl on Edwards left side. That beautiful little girl kissed his cheek and settled herself into Edwards side. Bella held Edwards left hand. The warden went on with the standard speech about being convicted by a jury of his peers, and then asked him if he had any last words. 'Soon' was all that he said. The first plunger was pushed, and he looked over at us. He had tears in his eyes and a brilliant smile on his face. The second plunger was pushed and he closed his eyes. His chest rose and fell a little faster, and as the third plunger was pushed, it stopped all together.

I didn't know if anyone else could see what I was seeing, and I sure as hell wasn't going to ask, but it appeared that Edward seperated from himself. I could hear soft sobbing behind me, but for the life of me, I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. He - or rather, his spirit - moved to a sitting position, facing Bella. He held Sweet Girl in his left arm and stood to take Bella in his right. He kissed her gently and hugged her. He then took her hand and walked her over to me. I could barely breath. My throat was constricting, and I could feel the tears, but I couldn't move. Bella approached the glass and put her hand up to it. I held my hand up and smiled at her. She looked at the baby, and back at me and said 'Swan Marie Cullen'. Over her shoulder, Edward winked at me. I smiled and nodded. Edward and Bella took Swan, turned, and disappeared into a fog. It wasn't until they were gone that I realized that Alice and Emmett were standing on either side of me.

We had a private memorial service for Edward. We put something of ours in with him - something that represented each of us. For me, it was my best reel, the wedding photo I gave him, and a silver rattle that belonged to Bella when she was a baby. That was for Swan. I don't know what everyone else put in. Something personal, I'm sure. We buried him beside Bella. I had no doubt he was where he wanted to be, where he was meant to be. Since they were kids, Edward and Bella were inseperable. Where one goes, the other follows. It was that way in life, and it's that way in death. As much as I miss them, I know they're together and happy. It was the rest of us that had to accept Edwards will. It was his only option once Bella was gone. It was never a choice for them. It just was.

**A/N: For those who are interested in knowing, Bella did visit Carlisle and Esme. She wanted to make sure that Esme had her recipes for Edward, and she wanted Carlisle and Esme to know about the baby because Edward never told them about her. They all saw what was happening with Edward and Bella, but never talked about it. Hope whoever reads this likes the baby's name, I thought it was fitting.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
